


No I won't

by varevare (varebanos)



Series: Makeup AU [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Tim’s turn to smirk now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I won't

Tim got out of the bus and threw the magazine he had been flipping through on his way there to the closest trashcan. All the cosmetics advertised there were from the same three companies. Joker, alGhul, and Wayne. Specially Wayne. Fashion had more diverse brands, but for cosmetics, it was always the same three. This would be hard. Making yourself a name in that world was hard.

Still, Tim was determined. Looking up for to the building in front of him -was that Dick’s newest ad in the big screens? Of course it was, it was everywhere- Tim started walking. Today was the day. Wayne cosmetics didn’t have anything for him anymore. Maybe Tim should have talked to Jason first. But the letter was in his folder and he wasn’t turning away now. Everything would work out. He had a plan.

——-

Tim opened the door to Bruce’s office and turned around, trying to leave before the two men inside noticed his arrival. Of course it didn’t work. Bruce was the only one supossed to be there at that time, but of course Ra’s would be there. Ra’s was always around, or at least he had been for the last month.  
Ra’s and Bruce were sitting in front of each other, and were having a polite conversation. As polite as posible given the tensions between the companies. A good deal of them were because of Tim, but that wasn’t Tim’s problem.

“We have been waiting for you, Timothy,” Ra’s said.

“I guessed so.” Tim sighed and entered the room. “I’m surprised there’s nobody from Joker.”

“Oh, he left to look for Dick.” Bruce ignored Tim’s pleading look. Tim wasn’t surprised by “I’ll call him.”

“No.”

Both Ra’s and Bruce were staring at him now, Ra’s with a little smile, Bruce lifting his eyebrows but without looking surprised in the slightest. Tim silently thanked that the both of them were still sitting. This would be easier without the two of them towering over him.

“Excuse me?”

“No. My answer is no. To all your offers.”

“But we didn’t even-” Ra’s started.

“I know what you are going to ask me, and the answer is no. I won’t work for any of you.” Tim said everything without pausing for breath. It didn’t seem so serious when he was just rejecting gifts and propositions. This time he was rejecting to work for the biggest cosmetics companies in Gotham, and it was final. It might be irresponsible, but it was a rush.

Bruce smirked at Ra’s suddenly stern expression.

“I told you Tim would keep working for me. This reunion was just a waste of time.”

“No, I’m not going to keep working for you either.” Tim interrupted them, searching through his folder. “This is my resignation.” He put a letter on top of Bruce’s massive desk for the two CEOs to see.

The air could be cut with a knife.

“Are you leaving the cosmetic industry?” Bruce finally said.

“Of course I’m not.” It was Tim’s turn to smirk now. “I work for the Red Hood now.”


End file.
